Thomas the Tank Engine
Tracking Control * Please Adjust Tracking for Best Picture FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Video Treasure Presents * Britt Allcroft Presents Opening Credits * "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" * Based on the Railway Series the Rev. W. Awdry * Adaptation by: Britt Allcroft * "Sing-Along Songs & Stories" * Told by: George Carlin * Directed by: David Mitton Songs Titles * "Thomas' Anthem" ** Song by: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Nameboard *Gordon *Donald, Douglas *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Edward *Percy *Harold *James *Henry *Trevor *Toby *Duke *Bertie *Thomas *Next Sing-Along Stop Coming Up! Songs Titles (cont.) * "Let's Have a Race" ** Songs by: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Nameboard (cont.) *Diesel *Peter Sam *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Rheneas *Terence *Toby *Trevor *Duck *Gordon *Edward *Henry *Thomas *Next Sing-Along Stop Coming Up! Songs Titles (cont.) * "Gone Fishing" ** Song by: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Nameboard (cont.) *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Terence *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Rusty *Thomas *Henry *Duke *James *Peter Sam *A New Thomas Story Stop is Coming Up! Episode Titles * "Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady" Nameboard (cont.) *Henry *Sir Handel *Duck *Rheneas *Percy *Peter Sam *Terence *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Thomas *Donald, Douglas *Gordon *Toby *Next Sing-Along Stop Coming Up! Songs Titles (cont.) * "Toby" ** Songs by: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Nameboard (cont.) *Donald, Douglas *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Diesel *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Terence *Next Sing-Along Stop Coming Up! Songs Titles (cont.) * "Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover" ** Songs by: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Nameboard (cont.) *Rusty *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Duncan *Percy *Harold *James *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Toby *Thomas *Caroline *Gordon *Duke *A New Thomas Story Stop is Coming Up! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Bullfrog" Nameboard (cont.) *Gordon *Donald, Douglas *Boco *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *James *Henry *Trevor *Toby *Duke *Edward *Thomas *Next Sing-Along Stop Coming Up! Songs Titles (cont.) * Island Song" ** Songs by: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Nameboard (cont.) *Gordon *Daisy *Sir Handel *Diesel *Bertie *Percy *Harold *James *Duck *Trevor *Toby *Duke *Edward *Thomas *Next Sing-Along Stop Coming Up! Songs Titles (cont.) * "Really Useful Engine" ** Song by: Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Ending Credits * Television Stories by: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton * Director of Photography: Terence Permane * Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers * Models Supervisor: Steve Asquith * Camera Crew: David Watkins, Nigel Permane * Gaffer: Michael Flynn * Programme Management: Television Support Services, Graeme MacArthyr * Production Co-ordinator: Nadine Schoen * Chief Model Maker: Martin Gaskell * Special Effects Model Maker: David Eves * Model Crew: Conrad Ayling, Kevin Harris, Gareth Hutchinson, Jennie De Naeyer, John Piper * Figurines: Jonathan Saville * Stagehands: Adam Cook, Leigh Grosch * Lighting Equipment Supplied by: Lee Lighting Ltd. * Periscope Lens Supplied by: Grip House Ltd. * Sound Effects and Dubbing: The Family Channel Studios * Dubbing Mixer: Mike Erander * Post Production Facilities: Dean Street Post * Editor: John Wright * Music Composed and Performed by: Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell * Made at: Shepperton Studios, London England * Processed by: Technicolor * Executive Producer: Angus Wright * Producers: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Closing Logos *A Britt Allcroft Productions **Films: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited, 1986, 1995 **Soundtrack: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited, 1991, 1995 for "Shining Time Station" *Video Treasures Category:Video Treasure Category:VHS Category:Thomas & Friends Category:1997 Category:Britt Allcroft Productions